Happy Halloween
by Sadistic Demon
Summary: Jigen gets tricked to receive his treat. Jigen/Goemon. Warning: Yaoi. Lemon. Toy.


Title: Happy Halloween

By: Sadistic Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the Third or any other franchises implied in this story. I never intended to steal anyone's ideas but, if it seems like I did I apologies in advance. Rated R for the sex scene. Be warned, this is my first ever lemon. Jigen/Goemon and implied Lupin/Fujiko. This story was not beta.

* * *

The gang is in New York enjoying a well deserved day off. And what did they do to deserve such a day? Oh, just made off with a bit of gold from Fort Knox. Okay, more like one-third. They could have gotten more if Pops' Lupin Catcher didn't blow up two of their get away cars. Still, it was a nice enough payload to take a day off.

Jigen found himself walking along the streets of NY looking for a good bar to relax at. Finally, he settled for a nice looking jazz bar called The Cat's Eye. Walking in, he is stopped by the hostess in the front.

"Sorry sir. Tonight is Halloween. We are only letting in guest in costume."

Blinking, Jigen looked at the hostess dressed as the Mad Hatter to all the other occupants of the club. Everyone was in costume. Even the band was dressed as the band from Star Wars IV. Jigen made to leave when he felt his hat being removed and a headband being placed on his head.

"There, he's a dog. He's even got a tail." And before he could recover, a long tail was latched to his pants.

"Excellent! Please come in and enjoy!" the hostess replies. Jigen finally chances a glance at his humiliator before being pushed into the nearest bar stool.

"Fujiko? What are you doing? And you're not fooling anyone with those wings. You're no angel." Fujiko smirked at Jigen, her halo catching the light.

"What ever do you mean, Jigen? Can't a friend treat you to a drink once in a while?"

"We have to be friends first," Jigen replied. He took his hat back and placed in on over the floppy dog ears.

"Harsh. I guess I should just get to the point then. Ah, Bartender. Two scotch please." The three-eyed man quickly prepared the drinks and slid them down to the pair. Jigen took a sip before Fujiko continued.

"Okay, what if I tell you I could guarantee that tonight and all of tomorrow will just be you and Goemon?" Jigen looked wide eyed (well, if you could see his eyes) at Fujiko. For the last 3 months, everyone had been crowed in a dumpy cramped hideout. Which meant, no alone time with his samurai. Everyone was stressed and out of money. They needed to pull off this job badly. Finally, all their hard work paid off but, they still needed to get rid of all the gold. Plus, there was no way Lupin would walk away from this job without getting the gold lost to Zenigata. This may have been a day off but, they still had a lot of work ahead of them. Jigen glared at Fujiko with distrust.

"Alright Fujiko, what's the catch? More cut of the gold for you? We all worked equally hard for that gold."

"Calm down Spot." Jigen's dog ears somehow twitched at this comment. Fujiko continued, "It's nothing like that. I happen to have another job starting tonight and I need Lupin to help me. It's easy enough and I don't need you and Goemon there to make my cut smaller. So go. Enjoy your Halloween. Lupin and I will be fine." Jigen stared warily at Fujiko, it sounded legit. Still something about this didn't sound right.

"Oh, one more thing."

'Here it is,' Jigen thought.

"I need you to pick something up." Fujiko handed Jigen an address to a hotel nearby.

"Pick up is at 9:00pm, so don't be late." Fujiko finished her drink, paid for her drink only and left. Jigen scowled at Fujiko before looking at the address, then his watch. He had half and hour to get to the place and pick up whatever this 'something' is. So, Jigen downed the drink, paid the bartender and headed of to his destination. He didn't bother to take the ears and tail of since the street was packed with people in costumes. His tail swished about as he entered the hotel. Up the elevator to the first floor, he located the room 501. When he got there, he noticed that the door was left ajar. Suspicious, Jigen pulled out his magnum and entered the room. What he found made him drop his gun.

There on the king size bed laid Ishikawa Goemon. He was completely naked, saved for a blanket that was unfortunately covering his lower half. On his head was a pair of fluffy black cat ears. Sticking out of the blanket near his waist was a long black tail. Around his neck was a little gold bell tied on with black ribbon. He had a sexy little smile on his face as he looked at the slacked jawed Jigen.

"Well hello there puppy." Goemon's baritone voice rang through Jigen's ears. It reminded him of the time he almost drowned and Goemon was giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation. He blushed deeply at that memory, almost missing what Goemon says next. "Do you want kitty to give you a good scratch behind the ears?"

If Jigen's tail really worked, it would be wagging like crazy by now. Not even bothering to question why Goemon was acting this way the only thoughts running through his head were 'two days alone' and 'pretty kitty.' Doggy Jigen jumps at Kitty Goemon. He showers his kitten with kiss enjoying the little purring sounds Goemon makes. Goemon removes Jigen's jacket and tosses it to the floor before moving on to undo the tie and buttons. Jigen removes the tie himself and attacks Goemon's nipples. This move knocks his hat off allowing Goemon to play with his hair and dog ears. Quiet little moans escape Jigen's lips as Goemon massages his head. Jigen plays with Goemon's right nipple with his tongue, lapping at the rosy bud and giving it tiny love bites. He switches to the left one so that it doesn't feel left out before raising his head and blowing air on to the wet nubs. Goemon shivers in delight, his legs twitching underneath Jigen's body.

"Mo- More, Jigen," Goemon said. Jigen smiled. He sheds his shirt, undoes his pants and takes off his shoes. Just as he is about to remove his pants Goemon stops him.

"Iie, I want to do it myself." Goemon gives Jigen another sexy smile before pushing him down and climbing over him. The blanked covering Goemon up slides down revealing his creamy white legs and harden cock. Keeping eye contact, he hooks his fingers in to the belt hoops and slowly pulls off the pants. He then lowers his head to Jigen's crotch making Jigen hiss as he blows air on to the harden cock underneath the blue boxers. Goemon's face gives a cat like grin as brings his mouth to the boxers' waistband. Jigen goes wide eyed as Goemon grabs the waistband with his mouth and begins to pull the boxers down. Jigen's cock springs free almost hitting Goemon in the face. He raises his hips and helps Goemon remove the last bit of clothing before pouncing on his lover again. Goemon give a deep moan as he lands on his ass. Jigen cocks his head at this before looking down. His eyes went wide at this newest surprise.

"Goemon, are…are you wearing a…a…?" He couldn't even say it. Goemon blush bright red and shifted under Jigen's stare. This causes the cat tail to shift and in turn, cause the dildo it was attach to, to shift as well. Goemon gave another moan and the toy rubbed inside him. He had been pretty horny for the longest time now. He had been wanting sometime alone with his gunslinger for the longest time. Jigen recovered from his shock before giving Goemon a lecherous grin.

"So my horny little kitty couldn't wait for me could you? Needed something in you pretty badly, didn't you?" Goemon moaned. He really wanted Jigen to get on with it. He had waited long enough. So, he was forever thankful when Jigen grabbed a hold of the cat tail and began to move it in and out of him. "Does my pretty little kitty want to cum? You've been holding back this entire time. You must be very close now," Jigen said, taking his free hand and pumping Goemon's neglected cock. Goemon choked on his moan. The double stimulation was becoming too much. After a few more pumps, Jigen hit Goemon's prostate dead on. Goemon screamed letting loose all over Jigen's hand and chest. Jigen smirked and engulfed Goemon as he continued to cum. Goemon gasped and shuddered as Jigen sucked him off. Goemon instantly was hard again and moaning loudly. Goemon grasped at Jigen's head pulling him off his dick and bringing him in for a fierce kiss.

"Jigen," Goemon says in a needy voice. He loves when his samurai is like this. This is the side of Goemon only he gets to see and he wouldn't have it any other way. "Jigen, I need you. Onegai."

"Sure thing my little kitty. Think you'll be all right?" Jigen asks. He pulls the dildo out slowly causing Goemon to moan in pleasure. With a pop, the toy is removed leaving Goemon feeling empty and wanting that full feeling again. Not even waiting for Goemon's reply, Jigen slips in to Goemon with one thrust. He immediately starts up a hard steady rhythm making Goemon moan and purr in delight. His cock has a steady stream of precum running down it. Jigen gives it a few pumps causing Goemon to cry out. After a while, Jigen pulls out and flips Goemon over taking him doggy style. Goemon groans in appreciation and Jigen strikes deeper inside of him hitting his prostate dead on.

"Jigen! Jigen, I can't! I can't hold on. So good! So Good!" Goemon came hard on the bed Jigen follow right after panting and moaning in Goemon's ear. The two collapsed on to the bed completely satisfied. Jigen pulls out of Goemon and pulls the covers up and over their bodies. He cuddles up to his samurai, gives him a light kiss on the fore head and plays with the fussy ears still on his head before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jigen finds out why Goemon was in this room.

"You mean to tell me that Fujiko's client was you!" Jigen yells. Goemon didn't look Jigen in the eyes. Although his face had his usual impassive look there was a tint of pink to his cheeks.

"Ah, yes. I asked Fujiko to get rid of Lupin for the day so we could be together. I, um, I missed our alone time so I gave Fujiko a forth of my share of the gold."

"What! That's too much! Especially for only Two day!"

"That's exactly why it isn't two days." The boys turned to the front door seeing Fujiko leaning against it. "I'm giving you guys a whole week."

"Fujiko! How did you get in here?" Jigen yelled.

"Through the door, how else? Of course, it was easy since you forgot to close it," Fujiko said with a smirk. Jigen and Goemon turned bright red with embarrassment. Their eyes were wide as Fujiko laughed at the two idiots before leaving the room to mess with her idiot. She was kind enough to close and lock the door behind her.

* * *

Author's Note: I apoplgize. I'm 4 minutes late in putting this up. Halloween is over T_T. Hope you all like it still.


End file.
